Hello (album)
Hello is the third studio album by Australian ambient music project Sounds of the Cosmos. The album is set to be released by Sarasota Square in November 2015. The album will be the fourth to be released through the Sounds of the Cosmos project, after the 2010-12 compilation album Voyager: Sounds of the Cosmos and the project's two original studio albums, 2013's Journey 2014's Home Plate. Hello, following the same format as its predecessors, will feature music created by Philip Graham set against sounds recorded in space by earth-orbiting and interplanetary spacecraft. Sampling various recordings from spacecraft, such as unused recordings unused from the Space in Stereo project and recordings made by Juno and Rosetta during flight, the album is tied together by a theme of discovery and adventure, as opposed to the themes of loneliness and home present on previous works. A departure from the highly experimental dark ambient sounds of the project's previous two albums, the album takes inspiration from Post rock music, with acoustic instruments, such as guitar and piano, being used in most of the album's mostly "manufactured" sound. The artwork for the album features an image of Earth taken by Juno alongside the the album's title, Hello, written in Morse code. The album, which is still currently in production, was started by Graham in March 2014 immediately after the last studio album, Home Plate, finished production. Most of the recording for the album took place from March and July 2014, before the Sounds of the Cosmos project was put on hiatus. Production on the album resumed in November 2014 after the project was brought back from hiatus and repurposed as both an art and education project. Before it's official announcement, Graham had been teasing a new album from the project since the release of Home Plate, with images of the album's title in Morse code being posted by Graham prior to the album's official unveiling on November 30, 2014. Background Recording Packaging The artwork for Hello is based on a photograph taken by JunoCam, a high-resolution photographic instrument aboard the NASA spacecraft Juno, bound for an orbital mission at Jupiter. The photograph was taken during the spacecraft's flyby of Earth on October 9, 2013, which saw the spacecraft make use of a gravity assist on its way to Jupiter. The image, which had been described by Graham as "one of the best images of Earth ever taken", was used to compliment the album's original inspiration, the Juno spacecraft's flyby of Earth, which is represented by the photograph in the album's artwork. The artwork prints the album's title in Morse code, which is also another reference to Juno's flyby of Earth. During the flyby, amateur radio broadcasters were openly asked by NASA to broadcast a message to Juno as it made it's flyby of Earth. The event saw people around the world broadcast a message in Morse code, saying "HI JUNO" to the Juno spacecraft. The album's title, Hello, although differentiating from the original message sent to Juno, also makes reference to the flyby and the event. Promotion Personnel ;Sounds of the Cosmos *Philip Graham - music, background vocals, producer Release history References Category:Browse